Justified
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Fleur knows that she shouldn't be here with Percy; it's hard to justify sleeping with your fiancés brother, yet here she is.


**Title:** Justified  
 **Author:** OCDdegrassi  
 **Pairing:** Percy/Fleur  
 **Rating:** M (just to be safe)  
 **Warning:** Infidelity, Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Slight Angst  
 **Note:** I ship them. That is all.

xxx

She shouldn't be here; it's hard to justify sleeping with your fiancés brother, yet here she is.

It's wrong on so many levels, one of which being that she is engaged to a man that she loves and should be loyal too. Yet he is also a man that refuses to stick up to his family for her. When his sister called her "Phlegm", he pretended not to hear instead of defending her. When his mother made basically everyone and their neighbor a sweater for Christmas, but casually "forgot" to make one for Fleur, _her future daughter-in-law_ , Bill said nothing.

In fact, he told Fleur that he knew she wouldn't want a sweater anyway. Of course she didn't want to wear that ugly thing, but neither did half the people that Mrs. Weasley made one for. It was the principal behind it. He was _supposed_ to have her back. It was supposed to be the two of them against the world, but instead it was everyone against Fleur while Bill sat back and watched the battle from the sidelines. It enraged her.

When Percy came by the house with the Minister of Magic, Bill pretended like his little brother wasn't even there. He was always so eager to avoid confrontation with family, and it drove Fleur absolutely crazy. At first she thought he was just trying to keep the peace, but now she's beginning to think that he's just a coward when it comes to the Weasley-clan.

Percy isn't like that at all. If anything, he's the opposite. He isn't afraid to call out his family on their bullshit. He is completely wrong about Harry, of course, but Fleur still respects his determination and refusal to back down from what he believes to be right, no matter how many people disagree. _He_ would stick up for her to his family - she was sure of it.

That's partially why she is here. She also likes that Percy has big ambitions though. He's not content with doing the same job for the rest of his life just because it's fun; he wants to make something great out of himself. The unrealistic, selfish part of Fleur can see herself by his side when he's the Minister of Magic - the wife of the most important man in the Wizarding World. It's a lovely fantasy.

Percy is also thorough with his love-making. He is very attentive, and he learned what she likes and doesn't like very quickly. He didn't mind being told what he was doing wrong, because he was always eager to improve. She didn't have to worry about bruising his ego, and she loved that.

The few times that she had mentioned something to Bill, he always acted offended and started to pull away. It was infuriating, because she wasn't trying to insult him; she simply knew what she liked after a _lifetime_ of experimenting, and she was trying to guide him in that direction.

Bill definitely wasn't bad in bed, but Fleur didn't always end up satisfied. There were several nights with her fiancé that ended in Fleur faking her own release, but it was _never_ like that with Percy. He essentially refused to give up until she had an orgasm, and that thought alone was enough to make her wet. His stubborn determination to please her was a huge turn-on, so she couldn't help it when her mind wandered to thoughts of Percy even when she was in bed with his brother.

So she shouldn't be here, but it's hard to remind herself of that when Percy's licking her clit in a way that makes her writhe and moan. She doesn't bother to contain her noises of pleasure, because she knows that he likes them, and for the first time in her life, she never has to fake them. She feels her body growing warm, and she knows she's close, her hands gripping the sheets around her.

It's almost too much, and she keeps pressing her legs together around his head, but he always pushes them back down and open for better access. His warm tongue is unrelenting against the sensitive nub, and when her climax finally hits her, she all but screams in pleasure, her head thrown back and her body shaking violently.

It feels like a volcano is erupting inside her, the heat pouring out from her wet cunt in a beautiful release. When he climbs back up her trembling body afterwards, she pulls him close and kisses him fervently, relishing in the taste of herself on his swollen lips.

So she knows that there are a million reasons why she shouldn't be here, but as he pushes inside her until she feels deliciously full, she can't help but feel justified in her choice.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
